


Arrogância Latente

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [ZoSanLaw]Depois de descobrir o motivo da mudança no comportamento de Sanji, Zoro reage de forma inesperada para todos. Menos para Law, que sorri com planos devassos...* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	1. Egoísmo

**Author's Note:**

> [Esta fanfic foi escrita para o Desafio do grupo Me Recomende uma Fic - Plano de Fundo GUERRA]
> 
> Continuação (não censurada) de [“Sussuros no Convés”"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300926)
> 
> Fic betada por [FoxxyLady](http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) que havia me pedido desde o início uma fic "deste tipo".
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... mas fico feliz que o Oda-sensei criou personagens tão interessantes para que eu possa escrever cenas quentes de sexo deliciosamente depravado.

Zoro observou Sanji atravessando o convés, passou por Luffy e desviou elegantemente protegendo um prato de onigiris. Zoro não tinha nenhuma dúvida do destino daquela refeição. Desde a saída de Punk Hazard ele percebeu o loiro muito próximo do novo tripulante e no início achou natural que, como cozinheiro e bom anfitrião que era, Sanji cumprisse as vontades do visitante. Era uma característica do loiro tratar bem e alimentar adequadamente cada ser vivo que estivesse sob sua responsabilidade, mas aquilo ali já estava dando nos nervos.

Zoro lembrou amargamente de alguns dias atrás, durante uma vigília em que presenciou uma cena repugnante: do alto do Ninho do Corvo era possível ver no convés, Trafalgar Law segurava o rosto do cozinheiro pelo queixo. Os narizes deles estavam tão próximos que pareciam tocar.

O moreno sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ver aquilo.

No dia seguinte ele questionou Sanji por se importar tanto, ao que obviamente recebeu uma resposta vazia.

_“Não sou uma alga como você e sei recepcionar nossos convidados”_

Convidado.

Desde quando? Zoro só soube da tal aliança quando o Sunny já estava a caminho de Dressrosa. E até onde ele poderia concluir, um aliado _não_ é um convidado. É uma presença indigesta.

E não confiava no Shichibukai, mesmo se tentasse.

A partir daquele dia ficou acompanhando o comportamento do cozinheiro e percebeu uma significativa proximidade do loiro com o outro cara. Muitas vezes Zoro presenciou Trafalgar tocando em Sanji, deslizando a ponta do dedo na pele pálida do braço ou do rosto. A proximidade dos dois fazia seus instintos gritarem “perigo”, só não conseguia ainda saber o motivo. E toda vez que dizia algo para o loiro, recebia respostas altivas, o que era de certa forma comum, mas essas vinham cheias de frieza.

Desgostoso, Zoro desviou o olhar do loiro que girava em torno de Robin servindo uma caneca de café.

A noite já estava caindo e o moreno notou Usopp se encaminhando para o Ninho do Corvo — hoje seria a vigília dele —, e deu uma busca na memória para tentar lembrar se guardara todos os alteres, pois Usopp estava cultivando um costume ridículo de bagunçar seus pesos na tentativa de se exercitar. Ele viu quando Usopp lançou um olhar preocupado para Sanji.

Isso era outra coisa intrigante.

Há dois dias Usopp vinha com esses olhares longos, ansiosos, para o cozinheiro, o espadachim não notou no início creditando o comportamento ao usual de Usopp preocupado com uma possível invasão de Doflamingo. Mas tinha algo estranho nas atitudes do atirador.

Zoro se levantou e resolveu ir tomar um banho e depois possivelmente tirar um cochilo, mas quando passou por Sanji, ele ouviu:

“... é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Me espere lá.”

O espadachim sentiu um frio repentino no convés, mas nem ao menos olhou para o loiro, continuou sua caminhada até o dormitório onde arranjou o que precisava e subiu para um banho.

Enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo, Zoro tentava entender o que havia de errado. Aquela voz sussurrada do cozinheiro fez com que ele se sentisse... excluído.

De onde vinham essas últimas emoções que ele estava experimentando?

Sentou-se na banheira e deixou a mão correr em direção a virilha, sem pensar muito, e sem intenção, alguma começou a manipular o membro semirrígido que havia ali. Zoro não se ateve em nada, a mente ficou em branco, tinha apenas a voz sussurrada de Sanji e aquela sensação que precisava ser apagada.

Então ele moveu a mão para cima e para baixo, deixou a respiração começar a falhar, seu rosto começou a esquentar ardentemente, o coração acelerou, e ele sabia que em breve se sentiria melhor.

O espadachim apertou a cabeça do pênis, abriu as pernas largamente e escorregou um dedo para o ânus. Assim que seu pênis palpitou, ele acelerou os golpes com uma mão e com a outra rodava a ponta do dedo no orifício, por vezes apertava os testículos, as ações não tinham uma ordem. Zoro não pensou no que estava fazendo, apenas queria suplantar a frieza que sentira antes, ao ouvir a conversa de Sanji.

Com o olho fortemente fechado o sentiu o rosto esquentar, o prazer o consumiu em ondas, e se dissipou rapidamente. Não era o que ele esperava, mas serviu por agora. Distraído ele lambeu os dedos sujos de esperma, pensando que agora poderia tirar aquele cochilo.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


A alguns metros dali, furioso, Sanji dava as costas para a porta do banheiro.

Ele tivera a maldita ideia de tomar um banho para relaxar e aliviar a tensão do dia, mas agora se sentia totalmente disposto. Então largou a toalha que carregava ali mesmo na biblioteca e caminhou a passos decididos para o convés.

Encontrou Trafalgar e praticamente o arrastou até o Jardim ao lado das Laranjeiras.

— Escute. Mudei de ideia. Vá para lá em uma hora. — Sanji falou urgente.

— Ansioso, Kuroashi-ya?

O loiro não gostou do sorriso sujo evidente no rosto do outro e se chutou mentalmente por parecer tão desesperado.

— Não tanto quanto entediado. Mas se você teme se apaixonar por mim, não o culpo por se acovardar.

Os olhos dourados de Law brilharam perigosamente.

— Não seria o caso. — Trafalgar respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele se aproximou de Sanji e segurou-o pela nuca. O loiro cerrou os olhos e avançou em direção ao pescoço do outro. A língua deslizou fervorosamente na pele fria de Law antes mesmo que o loiro percebesse.

Sanji escorregou a língua despudorada com vontade, rodou procurando algo, mordendo, chupando, enquanto era pressionado contra uma árvore. A sensação era boa, mas ele sabia que queria mais, então enredou a mão por baixo da blusa de Law, subiu sentindo a superfície gélida se aquecer aos poucos com seu toque, até encontrar um mamilo, então apertou sem piedade, e recebeu um grunhido em resposta.

Ainda beijando e lambendo, o loiro notou que Trafalgar escorregou uma mão e a deslizou pelo cós da sua calça.

Sanji interrompeu a carícia e segurou a mão de Law, apertando firme.

— Em uma hora.

Era egoísta de sua parte, o loiro pensou.

E ele estava pouco se fodendo.


	2. Impertinência

Sanji caminhava decidido até a biblioteca, ele queria fazer isso, já tinha pensado um pouco e não teria nada a perder, muito pelo contrário, seria _divertido_.

Ele abriu a porta e correu os olhos pelo espaço escuro, de um canto surgiu Law, andando despreocupado, entrando no campo de visão de Sanji, os olhos dourados brilharam na escuridão.

— Parece que você veio mesmo. Fique sabendo que vamos brincar um pouco mais sério hoje. — Ele declarou enquanto andava.

— Espero que sim, não estou aqui para perder tempo. — Sanji desabotoou a camisa, atirou um braço no pescoço de Law e o puxou para si grosseiramente.

Law descartou a espada, que descansava em seus ombros, e o casaco em um sofá, em seguida se aproximou e apertou os dedos na cintura de Sanji. O loiro mordeu o pescoço de Law, as duas mãos dele passeavam pelo peito tatuado, os dedos encontraram um mamilo e Sanji começou a brincar com ele, apertou um pouco mais forte e Law gemeu, Sanji sorriu satisfeito.

— Hum, parece que o Cirurgião da Morte está começando a reagir...

Law agarrou com força a nuca e a cintura de Sanji, as mãos correram para as calças abrindo o botão e expondo um pênis já totalmente ereto.

— Já você... parece que está completamente pronto.

Sem aviso Law se ajoelhou e abocanhou o pênis de Sanji.

O loiro engasgou em surpresa, ele segurou firme os cabelos do outro, cerrou os olhos com força sentindo a língua de Law rodar na cabeça de seu membro, ele baixou o olhar e seus olhos encontraram os de Law, o maldito sorriu alegremente, abandonou o trabalho de chupá-lo e começou a usar as mãos.

Sanji jogou a cabeça para trás, suas pernas firmemente pregadas ao chão lembrando que ele não tinha nenhum apoio, Law começou a intercalar lambidas na ponta do pênis com apertões no comprimento, Sanji o encarou novamente e o Shichibukai olhava para o pênis como se fosse um desafio. De repente o membro foi engolido outra fez e Sanji achou que sufocaria no calor úmido e convidativo que era aquela boca, os movimentos aceleraram e ele achou que explodiria a qualquer momento.

— Escuta... não quero interromper, mas...

Law parou de mover os lábios no membro de Sanji, mas manteve as mãos o enlouquecendo, uma manipulava o pênis, a outra acariciava os testículos.

— Pode foder a minha boca. — Law falou sem rodeios, ele descartou a blusa que vestia e chupou Sanji outra vez. — Pode gozar nela.

Sanji não declinou a oferta, ele segurou firme os cabelos de Law e o direcionou, procurando um ritmo, indo atrás de uma emoção crescente, Law o mordiscava, ele podia sentir, os olhos dourados estavam arregalados de luxúria, e quando Law o mordeu demoradamente, Sanji apertou os cabelos entre seus dedos e gozou longamente, dentro da boca quente. Law engoliu o sêmen em pequenas lambidas calculadas, lambuzou a mão com o que restou do líquido perolado, depois ergueu os olhos e enfrentou Sanji, a língua dele passeava entre os dedos longos e tatuados.

Era o segundo cara lambendo os dedos sujos de esperma que o cozinheiro via hoje, e, _porra_, ele podia se acostumar com isso.

— Puta que pariu! — Conseguiu dizer quase sem fôlego.

— Não está nem perto de terminar. — Law disparou sentando no chão e puxando Sanji com ele.

O loiro aterrissou no colo do outro, a calça estava toda enrolada nas pernas e isso quase o derrubou, com um movimento único ele se desvencilhou da peça, enquanto Law desabotoava a camisa dele, beijava-lhe o peito, e apertava o traseiro. Sanji sentiu a ereção de Law, ele se acomodou melhor nas pernas do médico e desceu a mão para tocá-lo, o shichibukai chiou quando sentiu o apertão que o cozinheiro deu, ele jogou os quadris, parecendo querer mais contato.

Sanji segurou firme e começou a manipular o pênis duro como pedra, ele assistiu Law se contorcendo de prazer, o rosto vermelho apesar do escuro do cômodo, as luzes ondulantes que vinham do aquário pousavam no rosto dele, fazendo Law parecer bonito e sinistro ao mesmo tempo, os lábios apertados e os braços jogados para trás da cabeça, enquanto Sanji manipulava o pênis, seus olhos corriam pela pele morena e tatuada de Law, os músculos eram bem compostos, mas não pareciam nada com o musculoso que ele estava a costumado a ver, o corpo de Law não era nada parecido com o de Zoro, ainda assim era agradável.

Ele ouviu um resmungo um pouco mais grave, e sentiu o pênis palpitar na sua mão, alguns toques mais e Law transbordou entre os dedos de Sanji, o médico parecia tentar se conter a todo o custo, ele tinha uma expressão de prazer contido, os olhos apertados e a boca formava um “O” sibilante.

— Afinal não era _eu_ quem estava ansioso. — O loiro declarou insolente.

Sanji lançou mão de uma toalha e limpou o sêmen, ele deu um tempo para o outro se recuperar, mas estava duro outra vez e, impaciente, começou a se masturbar, Law sentou nas próprias pernas e ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, observava com olhos nivelados. O olhar era quente e provocador, Sanji não resistiu muito e gozou pela segunda vez naquela noite, ele cerrou os olhos e sem que permitisse a imagem de Zoro lambendo os dedos se materializou na sua mente. _Espadachim de merda maldito_!

Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou os dourados de Law presos nos lábios dele, o cirurgião acariciava o pênis, talvez avaliando obter mais uma rodada. Sanji sorriu satisfeito, limpando a bagunça com a mesma toalha de antes.

— Cuidado, se fizermos isso outra vez agora mesmo, você pode se apaixonar por mim perdidamente.

Law gargalhou alto.

— Você é mesmo muito impertinente, não é? — Perguntou se erguendo de pé.

— Minha tripulação é toda assim. — Sanji respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

— Percebi, principalmente o espadachim e o capitão. — Um sorriso lascivo escorregou em seus lábios. — Acho que essa aliança vai ter as suas vantagens, afinal.

Mas Sanji não teve tempo de responder, Zoro invadiu a biblioteca como se fosse um furacão.


	3. Arrogância

A noite avançava e o céu era despido de estrelas, Nami havia dito alguma coisa para Usopp sobre este trecho do mar ser sempre de céu negro e mar arriscado, mas Zoro não tinha se importado, tudo o que ele perseguia eram sons.

Ele ouvira mais cedo, Sanji sussurrando, e a voz abafada de Law respondendo. Zoro ouvira minutos atrás Usopp descer do Ninho do Corvo e ir até a biblioteca, o caminhar do atirador era calmo e até alegre, depois Usopp voltara de lá, passos apressados, urgentes, como se algo terrível estivesse acontecendo. O espadachim esperou alguns instantes, mas Usopp não pediu ajuda.

Zoro aguardou alguns minutos e se dirigiu silenciosamente até a biblioteca para descobrir o que acontecia. Quando ele se aproximou da entrada, a voz zombeteira de Sanji flutuou.

“... você pode se apaixonar por mim perdidamente. ”

O espadachim ouviu uma gargalhada nova, a voz de Sanji era rouca, quente, Zoro inevitavelmente imaginou o cozinheiro sorrindo arrogante com olhos semifechados, sussurrando no ouvido de alguém.

Alguém que não era Zoro.

Cenas sensuais de Sanji com outro homem passaram como um trailer em alta velocidade na cabeça dele, e sem poder se conter ele escancarou a porta da biblioteca e explodiu todo seu mau humor.

— MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA, COOK??

Sanji congelou no meio de um sorriso que se desmanchou com desprazer aparente em ver o nakama parado na porta, era como se Zoro tivesse atrapalhado algo muito especial, muito pessoal, muito...

... íntimo.

— VAI FALAR OU O QUÊ, IMBECIL?

Sanji se dignou a sorrir exatamente como Zoro imaginara, a altivez desnudada assim como o corpo do loiro, de onde Zoro não conseguiu tirar os olhos.

— O que acha que é, Aho Kenshi? — Sanji deu as costas para Zoro, o deboche embutido em cada palavra dele, o traseiro deliciosamente branco destacado na penumbra.

Zoro não respondeu, respirando pesadamente, tentando ignorar o cheiro de sexo e especialmente Law que se vestia no canto escuro.

Law apanhou a calça, a vestiu e caminhou para Zoro, que estava concentrado em ler as feições de Sanji, ele se interpôs entre os dois Mugiwaras, e encarou Zoro, sua pequena diferença de altura não era vantagem frente ao bloco muscular intransponível que o caçador de piratas formava.

— Você está convidado a se juntar a nós da próxima vez, Roronoa-ya. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se opor. — O cirurgião convidou, a voz era baixa e grave.

— Vai sonhando. — Zoro cuspiu enraivecido, então virou para Sanji. — Você estava transando com ele.

Sanji não conseguiu ignorar o tom acusador de Zoro, ele vestiu a roupa e tentou ignorar um sentimento estranho de culpa, e encarou o outro com olhos escarnecedores.

— Não sei de onde tirou essa imaginação tão fértil, Marimo pervertido, e também não te devo satisfação alguma.

Zoro não soube o que responder, o sangue correndo rápido em suas veias, martelando na sua cabeça, o suor no rosto de Sanji brilhando com as luzes do aquário, e o maldito cheiro de que algo inegavelmente sexual acontecera ali.

Sanji deu as costas para ele abotoando a camisa e ajustando a gravata, Law passou pelos dois alçando a espada enorme nos ombros.

— Pergunte ao Hana-ya. Ele estava de vigília e saberia se alguém estivesse passeando pelo navio. — Law falou friamente.

Só agora Zoro e Sanji percebiam que Usopp estava ali, o atirador parecia ter sido pego roubando comida da cozinha, sua feição de horror crescia palpavelmente enquanto os outros dois Mugiwaras o encaravam aguardando uma resposta que não queriam ouvir.

— Eu... eu não notei nada estranho. — Usopp respondeu, e Zoro lhe deu um olhar inquisitivo.

Law atravessou o espaço calmamente carregando a enorme espada atravessada sobre os ombros, Usopp se demorou dois segundos e escapou para fora da biblioteca, agora Zoro formava uma muralha bloqueando a porta, Sanji o observou com olhos impassíveis.

— Preciso sair, dá pra tirar essa infestação de algas do meu caminho? — O loiro disse, queria ir ao convés e fumar imediatamente, seu pau ainda latejava olhando para Zoro bloqueando seu caminho.

— Não vou até que me responda o que havia aqui.

Sanji encarou os sapatos recém calçados, depois voltou os olhos azuis para Zoro avaliando se falava abertamente ou se o chutava para liberar a porta, mas Zoro voltou a falar atrapalhando o fluxo de pensamentos dele.

— Você estava fodendo com ele.

Sanji ficou trêmulo por um momento, a condenação no rosto de Zoro era mais do que retumbante, era algo palpável.

— Olha, você não precisa se envolver com a minha vida íntima. Eu nem quero que se envolva, então cale a porra da boca e saia da minha frente.

— Você é muito sórdido. Fodendo com um cara que recém conheceu, sem saber se pode confiar nele. Só pelo prazer imoral. Você me enoja, Cook.

Sanji sentiu uma onda de pânico, a repulsa no olhar de Zoro só era traída pelo brilho do olhar dele, o moreno ficou calado, tentando se organizar internamente, se arrependeu do que falou, Sanji se aproximou, o encarando com um olhar ferido que ele nunca vira.

— Eu queria foder com caras que conheço a mais tempo, mas eles estão muito ocupados LIDANDO COM CADA MERDA QUE ENCONTRAM NO CAMINHO!!

_Então é isso_, Zoro pensou e puxou Sanji para um beijo dominador, o loiro resistiu por um instante, tentou virar o rosto, mas Zoro agarrou-lhe os cabelos loiros, os dedos plantados no couro cabeludo, ele endireitou e forçou Sanji a encará-lo e penetrou a língua o mais fundo que pôde dentro da boca do cozinheiro, não havia rastros do gosto de outro homem ali, o espadachim sorriu satisfeito, e abriu a boca aprofundando o beijo.

_Não o beijou né, Ero Cook?_

O pensamento não deixava a cabeça de Zoro raciocinar, o beijo crescia e Sanji começava a amolecer em seus braços, ele o apertou, bruto e feroz, pressionou a carne pálida, queria machucar, queria marcar... queria...

Dizer que Sanji era só dele.

Sanji repentinamente voltou a si e empurrou Zoro.

— O que está fazendo, maldito??

Mas Zoro o encarava transbordando arrogância.

— Posso ser melhor do que ele. Eu não vou perder para outro espadachim!

— Não é uma porra de uma competição, seu imbecil de merda.

Mas Zoro saiu, finalmente desbloqueando a porta e ostentando um sorriso insolente.


	4. Perversão

Law resolveu observar Zoro e Sanji, fizera propostas para Sanji pois o loiro parecia mais suscetível a aceitar certas... _atividades_, ao contrário do seu nakama espadachim, que parecia olhar para tudo e todos com olhos frios e desconfiados. Law não podia condená-lo, era o universo da pirataria afinal, mas... seria bom se pudesse tirar algum proveito da tensão sexual que reinava entre esses dois.

Ele percebeu, claro, os olhares de Zoro para ele, eram condenatórios, questionadores, até mesmo invejosos. Na noite anterior quando Zoro os confrontou na biblioteca, Law não pôde evitar de perceber o olhar culpado no rosto de Sanji, assim como a expressão decepcionada de Zoro, era até difícil acreditar que aqueles dois não tinham transado ainda, pois agiam como um casal na maior parte do tempo.

Mas isso mudaria.

Já estava anoitecendo e Law acompanhou os olhos fuzilantes de Zoro em sua direção durante todo o dia, ao mesmo tempo que Sanji tentara lhe encurralar para marcar algum novo encontro. Mas, por que Law teria apenas _um deles_, se poderia ter _os dois_?

— Oi, cirurgião de merda. Está fazendo o que aí nas laranjeiras da Nami-san? — Sanji surgiu, interrompendo o fluxo de ideias de Law.

— Planejando. — Ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Escuta. Tem algo que não fizemos ainda. — Sanji lembrou, se aproximando. — Não do jeito adequado.

Rapidamente o loiro estava tão próximo que Law podia sentir o calor dele. Sem muito tato, o cozinheiro enfiou a língua na boca de Law, por um momento o shichibukai se adaptou a isso que parecia mais um assalto do que um beijo, ele se deixou levar, e recebeu a língua intrusa alegremente, era um beijo totalmente diferente, quente e abrasador, quase apaixonado. Em resposta começou a tocar o peito do cozinheiro por baixo da camisa, e quando o beijo começou a crescer, Sanji deslizou uma mão dentro da calça de Law e tocou a cabeça do membro já úmido.

— Acho que o Roronoa-ya não vai aprovar essa situação. — Law desgrudou os lábios apenas o suficiente para elaborar uma frase.

— Ele que se foda.

— Ou... poderíamos foder ele em conjunto.

E repentinamente, num jogo de pernas Sanji derrubou Law no chão, a espada caiu do outro lado, distante o bastante para deixar o dono desprotegido, a aura de sensualidade e erotismo evaporou, Law vislumbrou uma feição assassina no rosto do cozinheiro, ele era ameaçador o suficiente para intimidar até um almirante da Marinha.

— Nunca mais... Repita isso... Ouviu bem? Nunca. Mais. — Sanji rosnou junto ao rosto de Law.

— Você não devia decidir por ele. — Law respondeu soturno. — Você não quer isso?

Law se levantou do chão, Sanji ainda olhava para ele, o loiro parecia confuso e até... ultrajado.

— Ele não... eu não... Isso não vai acontecer, entendeu? Simplesmente esqueça.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso. A ideia de vocês dois juntos é definitivamente... tentadora.

— Você é um maldito pervertido!

— Perversão é apenas um mecanismo para explorarmos opções de prazer.

— Cale a merda da boca. Você _não vai_ foder ele.

— E por que não?

— Por que eu não vou deixar!

Sanji quase gritou, Law sorriu satisfeito, pois queria tirar uma declaração do cozinheiro desde o início, agora ele tinha um Sanji quase constrangido olhando para ele, Law estava chegando onde queria.

Um som de metal foi ouvido e ao lado deles, e eis que alguém saiu das sombras

— E desde quando você decide o que eu faço, Cook?

Law devia ter presumido que Zoro estaria à espreita, era muito típico dele observar as pessoas silenciosamente até o momento de fazer o ataque. O espadachim deu uma volta completa em torno deles, parecendo uma fera que encurrala suas presas, e enquanto Law podia ver que Sanji estava pensando em uma resposta, Zoro falou.

— Mas por que você — e ele apontou diretamente para Law — não se deixa ser fodido, por nós dois. O único que está desesperado por um pouco de contato carnal aqui parece que é você mesmo.

Agora Sanji parecia mais do que surpreso. Para sua própria defesa Law podia dizer que não conhecia o cara bem o bastante, mas aparentemente pode ter avaliado errado.

— Pode funcionar. O navio de vocês tem um bar com o aquário que reflete luz até à biblioteca. Lá tem espelhos e parece que não é muito frequentado por ser no nível inferior. — Law se afastou pegando a Kikoku, sua espada, do chão.

Sanji observou o shichibukai falando como se estivesse traçando um plano de batalha.

— Vamos para lá agora. — Zoro falou dando as costas para eles.

Law começou a se afastar, mas Sanji falou.

— Ele não vai achar o caminho, acredite em mim. Vou fechar a geladeira e terminar umas coisas na cozinha.

Law sorriu maquiavélico.

— Eu cuido do Roronoa-ya.

Sanji puxou ele pela gola da blusa, ignorando a diferença de altura.

— Nada de foder ele, fui bem claro?

Law continuava achando isso muito interessante, ele se desvencilhou de Sanji e caminhou atrás de Zoro, que como esperado, estava no leme no lado oposto do navio.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


— O que está fazendo? — Zoro questionou com olhar inquisidor.

— Tirando a roupa, aconselho a fazer o mesmo.

Zoro sentou em um sofá se fazendo confortável, encostou as espadas na lateral e começou a tirar os coturnos, em seguida se desfez das meias e a camiseta, quando ergueu os olhos viu Law totalmente nu sentado em um banco alto observando o aquário como se tentasse desvendar um grande enigma daqueles peixes que nadavam a esmo ali.

— Você mudou de ideia. Por quê? — Ele perguntou sem olhar para Zoro.

O espadachim, manteve as calças, ficou de pé e olhou firme para o outro.

— Meta-se com a sua vida.

Zoro ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas Sanji entrou silenciosamente, os olhos dele passaram do peito exposto de Zoro para um Law absolutamente desprovido de roupas, ele estava sentado, as tatuagens eram uma obra de arte à parte.

— Tudo bem, eu fodo o shichibukai e você observa como deve ser feito. — Sanji declarou abrindo o zíper da calça social.

— Não vou receber suas ordens. — Zoro disse cruzando os braços.

— Cala a boca, Marimo-kun, já que resolveu se meter, faça o que eu mando e quietinho.

— Como é que é??

Os dois já soltavam faíscas, Law os observou com olhos reluzentes, Sanji já estava só de calça, assim como Zoro, ambos tinham uma expressão apaixonante estampada nos rostos enfurecidos, os lábios muito próximos e os peitos despidos por pouco não se tocavam.

Law ficou de pé no meio deles, latejante de desejo, sem tempo para a discussão dos dois Mugiwaras.

— Os dois. Chupem meu pau. Ao mesmo tempo. — Zoro e Sanji o encararam impassíveis. Ele pousou o olhar em Zoro. — Ou acha que _não consegue_, Roronoa-ya?

Zoro desviou a atenção de Sanji e ergueu uma sobrancelha, Law decidiu que isso era um bom sinal.

Sanji observou Zoro se ajoelhar e começar a lamber o cumprimento de Law, ele lançou um olhar questionador para o loiro, que girou os olhos e se ajoelhou também, mas, ao contrário do que Law esperava, Sanji não se deteve em lamber o pênis, ele segurou firme os cabelos atrás da cabeça de Zoro e o puxou para um beijo, com o membro de Law entre eles, como se fosse um intruso bem-vindo.

Law observou as línguas se tocando, Zoro venceu um instante de surpresa, e correspondia ao beijo, abrindo a boca e recebendo tanto a língua ávida de Sanji quanto o membro inchado do médico.

— Podia ter avisado que queria me beijar, Ero Cook. — Law ouviu a voz rouca de Zoro por cima dos gemidos de Sanji.

O loiro pareceu brevemente irritado e mordeu o pênis e a língua de Zoro no processo, de repente ele abandonou a atividade de lamber e beijar, e olhava para Zoro com altivez descarada.

— Então você consegue mesmo falar com uma língua e um pênis na boca, Marimo tarado?

Zoro soltou um som rouco, parecia a Law um riso, mas quando ele olhou em um espelho frontal para confirmar, viu Sanji segurando o pênis de Zoro. Os dois se beijavam furiosamente com o pênis entre seus lábios, o pênis de Law. De olhos cerrados, o médico sentia dentes raspando na sua glande e não poderia dizer de quem eram, mas estava aproveitando, como ele havia imaginado, os dois Mugiwaras eram voláteis quando juntos, e toda a discórdia e implicância mascarava uma tensão sexual abismal.

De repente Zoro empurrou Sanji e sozinho engoliu o pênis, Law se sentiu perdido no calor da boca do espadachim, abriu os olhos outra vez para confirmar, e viu uma carranca se aprofundando no rosto do loiro contrariado, enquanto o moreno delimitava-se a fazer longos e desajeitados golpes, enfiando o membro de Law na boca até que seus lábios encontrassem a virilha, o movimento ia e vinha, engolindo tudo, todo o processo era auxiliado pela mão esquerda manuseando a base do membro. O médico já percebera que o método era totalmente diferente de Sanji: Zoro era direto e descuidado, absolutamente brusco, e totalmente obsceno.

Sanji não podendo ficar alheio a isso, se posicionou atrás de Law, o cirurgião sentiu dedos lambuzados de algum óleo circulando seu ânus e fechou os olhos.

— Não estou com muita paciência para preparar, então...

O loiro sentou no banco alto do bar, que antes fora ocupado por Law e simplesmente mergulhou o pênis duro no orifício preparado do médico, Law rangeu os dentes e Zoro o chupou com mais afinco.

— Certo, agora você vai repensar se ela aliança valeu mesmo a pena. — Zoro declarou.

Law não sabia dizer se estava estremecendo por causa da voz grave de Zoro ou se era porque Sanji começara a fazer longos movimentos concentrados dentro dele...


	5. Avidez

Sanji sentara em um banco alto e o encaixe foi perfeito, ele observava Zoro por cima do ombro de Law, ele correu as mãos pelo peito tatuado até chegar ao abdômen, apertou a cintura para sentir a carne quente enquanto aos poucos colocava o membro dentro do outro. Sanji se deu por conta que não esperava que o cirurgião fosse um parceiro tão entregue. Law estava concentrado no prazer que recebia dos outros dois, abria os olhos às vezes e assistia no espelho, apreciando ver as mãos pálidas de Sanji correndo em sua pele, mas principalmente parecia ainda mais satisfeito ao ver Zoro o chupando.  
  


O loiro fez alguns movimentos mais bruscos, e começou a lamber o pescoço de Law, este gemeu se acostumando com a penetração, ele puxou Zoro pelos cabelos, então Zoro se ergueu e apanhou o rosto de Law entre as mãos, encarou Sanji por cima do ombro de Law, os dois trocaram um longo olhar cheio de significado, e então Zoro se apertou contra o corpo de Law, esfregando ambas as ereções, causando um frenesi em ambos, e beijou-o longamente.  
  


O shishibukai gemeu dentro do beijo, e Sanji agora distribuía mordidas ao longo de seus ombros, ele cravou os dentes um pouco mais forte e Law achou que poderia gozar a qualquer momento, ele desgrudou dos lábios de Zoro, que parou de beijá-lo e começou a beijar Sanji por cima do ombro de Law, o hálito dos dois no ouvido de Law quase o enlouquecera.  
  


Zoro continuou devorando a boca do cozinheiro, o beijo dele era como a felação, obsceno e sem nenhum ritmo, beijava com a boca aberta fazendo movimentos largos com a língua, Zoro deslizou da boca e começou a arrastar os lábios no pescoço de Law, neste momento, o cirurgião lamentou, pois Sanji saíra de dentro dele.  
  


Sanji deu a volta e ficou atrás de Zoro, o espadachim percebendo a intenção sorriu perverso, ele virou o rosto e retomou o beijo que interrompera com Sanji, a língua mal tocou a do loiro e Zoro gemeu, pois Law agarrara seu pênis e o masturbava lentamente, Sanji já tinha o pênis lambuzado e começou a brincar, esfregando a ponta do membro no traseiro de Zoro, enquanto Law agora fazia um rastro de beijos no corpo do espadachim.  
  


Law mordeu o mamilo escuro recebendo um gemido gutural de Zoro, ele chupou e assoprou em seguida enquanto Sanji beijava o pescoço e a nuca do espadachim com dedicação, Law se abaixou e foi a vez dele de chupar Zoro.

— Ah, porra... — Foi tudo o que Zoro falou antes de se afundar na sensação da boca ávida de Law o engolindo inteiro.  
  


Sanji atrás dele não o penetrava, e Zoro estava quase implorando para ser invadido. O cirurgião fez Zoro afastar as pernas de modo que podia lamber seus testículos com maestria, ele engolia o pênis de Zoro o chupando e rodando dentro da boca. Sem poder se conter, Zoro começou a se empurrar na boca de Law. Sanji notando isso, e não querendo acabar a brincadeira tão cedo, parou de cutucá-lo com o pênis e se abaixou, lambendo o ânus de Zoro com movimentos eróticos e molhados.  
  


O moreno estremeceu com o contato das duas línguas em suas partes mais sensíveis, Sanji ainda mordia suas nádegas excitando-o ainda mais, Zoro estava louco para se aliviar, Law e Sanji pareciam de ferro brincando, tocando, provocando.  
  


Quase à beira do orgasmo, Zoro pegou Sanji pelos cabelos e puxou para cima, seus rostos ficaram próximos e Zoro bebeu do gemido de Sanji quando o loiro lamentou o puxão.  
  


Law parou de lamber e chupar e ficou de pé, manipulando o próprio pênis, encarando os dois com olhos enevoados de prazer.

— Eu quero foder agora, deite naquele sofá, certo? — Zoro falou direto, mas a voz era ofegante e grave.

— Não aceito suas ordens, Ero Marimo. — Sanji replicou, mas seu pênis latejava, desesperado para se aliviar.

— Vamos colaborar, Cook. Todo o mundo, até a marinha e outros piratas sabem que juntos somos imbatíveis.  
  


Sanji riu um pouco convencido. Ele puxou Law pela mão e se aproximou do sofá, Zoro o observou curioso.

Sanji lançou mão de um óleo que Zoro nem tinha notado, o loiro sentou no sofá com as pernas fixas no chão, ele derramou uma quantidade considerável de óleo no pênis latejante e chiou com o contato do líquido escorrendo nele, Law o fitava lambendo os lábios, com olhos gulosos.

— Me mostrem os milagres que vocês fazem, Mugiwaras. — O shishibukai exigiu.

Sanji olhou para Zoro provocante.

— Vamos começar a brincadeira de verdade.  
  


Zoro se aproximou e sem perguntar nada se posicionou para sentar sobre o pênis ereto e pronto de Sanji, ele foi descendo devagar, sendo preenchido aos poucos, anel a anel, uma sensação maravilhosa de invasão despudorada.  
  


Law se aproximou e ficou de joelhos na frente do sofá, assim que Zoro se acomodou, Law o abocanhou e começou a chupar o pênis dele. Sanji sentado, envolveu o peito de Zoro com os braços e o puxou mais para a frente, colando o próprio peito nas costas do espadachim.  
  


Law ouvia os gemidos dos dois e parou de sugar o membro de Zoro, ele apanhou o frasco de óleo, derramou no membro do espadachim o lambuzando todo, e começou a sentar no pênis escorregadio dele.

— Caralho... — Law gemeu, Zoro afastou as nádegas do cirurgião para a penetração ir ainda mais profundamente. — Você é mais largo...  
  


Zoro fez um som concordando, estava sentindo seu pau ser engolido por ânus quente e apertado, ao mesmo tempo que era penetrado por Sanji, que se movia graciosamente embaixo deles.  
  


Law estava frenético e fez o ritmo de Sanji mudar, Zoro começou a se mover também, ele mordeu os lábios para não gritar quando sentiu Sanji arregaçando seu traseiro e rompendo o último anel, Sanji já estava tão fundo dentro dele quanto era possível, ele apertou o membro do loiro em resposta e Sanji mordeu o ombro moreno, Law estava perdido rebolando totalmente impaciente. Por alguns minutos os três se ajustaram muito bem, Sanji e Law estavam totalmente perdidos, mas Zoro sabia que se continuasse assim a brincadeira não ficaria completa.  
  


Law baixou o rosto e começou a beijar Sanji por cima de Zoro, o moreno mordeu o ombro de Law, e estava tão perto de gozar que resolveu mudar o jogo antes que fosse tarde. Ele segurou Law pela cintura, parando os movimentos dele.  
  


— Vamos mudar isso um pouco. — Zoro falou, se levantando e carregando Law com ele.

Zoro sentou no chão e puxou Sanji para seu colo, o olhar de surpresa no rosto de Sanji era impagável, mas ele se recompôs rapidamente, Zoro sorriu petulante, o loiro o observou erguendo a sobrancelha enrolada.

— Estava louquinho para me foder, né, Marimo tarado?

— E qual é o problema nisso? Eu já sentei no seu pau, agora quero experimentar inverter a posição.  
  


Law pigarreou sentando-se no sofá e apanhando seu pênis nas mãos, os dois Mugiwaras olharam para ele, que se masturbava interessado, a mão preguiçosamente deslizava para cima e para baixo em um pau espetacularmente ereto.

— Tudo bem, podem continuar, estou gostando do que estou vendo. — Ele falou alisando o próprio membro, e quando Zoro enfiou a língua na boca de Sanji e puxou o loiro para junto de si, Law quase gozou, teve de parar um instante os movimentos da mão e respirar fundo.  
  


Sanji jogou os braços sobre os ombros de Zoro, rebolando no membro dele, experimentando a sensação incrível que era ser preenchido, ele beijou o espadachim longamente, um beijo quente, lento e molhado, se perdendo nos lábios do moreno, Sanji sentiu Zoro tocar seu pênis fazendo ele gritar, então tudo parou, Zoro o segurou, e tirou o pau de dentro do cozinheiro aos poucos.  
  


Sanji o encarou irritado, mas quando olhou para Zoro viu que ele estava encarando Law, o cirurgião deu alguns passos à frente e puxou Sanji pela mão, ardendo de tesão e prestes a perder a cabeça totalmente, Sanji sentiu Law o deitando no outro lado do sofá.  
  


Com Sanji deitado, Law derrubou mais uma nova camada de óleo no pênis inchado e necessitado dele, Zoro se masturbava com vigor, Sanji não ia precisar de mais nada para ter um orgasmo se continuasse olhando para Zoro fazendo aquilo, mas então Law se abaixou quase deitado sobre ele, os peitos colados, Law o beijou sentindo o gosto de Zoro nos lábios de Sanji, o loiro por sua vez tocou o gosto de sexo ávido em cada canto da boca do outro.  
  


Law brincava esfregando os pênis, o atormentando, então Sanji viu o cirurgião erguer os olhos para Zoro, e o espadachim dos Mugiwaras se aproximou, chegou bem perto do rosto de Sanji, deitado no sofá, e falou com a voz mais sórdida possível:

— Vamos foder ele, num combo.

Zoro teve a petulância de balançar a sobrancelha. Sanji não precisava mais penetrar, ia gozar agora mesmo, ele olhava ofegante para os dois morenos em cima dele. Ambos trocaram um olhar, e Law começou a fazer o pênis de Sanji entrar nele, foi fácil dessa vez de tão melado e duro e logo Sanji manipulava o corpo esguio de Law, com as mãos dispostas na cintura do cirurgião, então Zoro se acomodou atrás de Law, Sanji afastou as nádegas do cirurgião para facilitar a entrada de Zoro.  
  


— Vamos lá, Marimo, quero sentir o seu pau colado no meu dentro desse rabinho de shishibukai, hein!

Zoro mordeu os lábios com força, a voz de Sanji o excitando mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ele assim penetrou Law, com mais cuidado do que nunca na vida, o local era extremamente apertado, mas estava muito escorregadio por causa do óleo e dos movimentos que Law fazia inquieto.  
  


Sanji sentiu o pênis de Zoro tocando no seu dentro de Law, os testículos deles se chocavam do lado de fora, o loiro estava na borda do orgasmo, se sentindo esmagado, quente, e prestes a gozar ensandecidamente, Law por sua vez abandonara totalmente a frieza e a arrogância e gemia alto, que deus os ajudasse que ninguém no navio ouvisse, Zoro sussurrava palavras de incentivo, ele encarou Sanji e o olhar que eles trocaram foi ardente, o loiro estava totalmente incapacitado, não conseguia quase se mover mais, pois Law praticamente pulava no pau dele, Zoro mantinha os golpes tão curtos quanto possível, o calor incendiava aos três, suor escorria dos corpos, Zoro via o rosto de Sanji corado e contorcido de prazer, os fios loiros grudados na testa pelo suor, ele sentia o membro do loiro latejar e sabia que ele ia gozar a qualquer momento, ele rodou a mão na frente de Law e pegou o pênis dele.  
  


Law sentiu Zoro o manipulando, estava se sentindo completo, preenchido, o tesão o controlava, a luxúria do ato por si só já o fazia levitar de prazer, entorpecido como nunca, ele jamais imaginou que seria tão bom ter dois caras dentro de si, e sabia que _esses dois_ se completavam lá dentro, eram como o yin e o yang, dando e recebendo todo o prazer do sexo, com olhos cheios de luxúria, movimentos repletos de sensualidade e intensificados com volúpia.  
  


Law não ia aguentar muito tempo os dois dentro de si, e agora com Zoro o masturbando, o pau dele já estava quase explodindo.

— Marimo lerdo, para de brincar e fode mais rápido, eu não aguento mais!

Sanji olhou urgente, respirava pesadamente e estava no limite final, Law agora simplesmente rebolava nos pênis dos dois e pegou o próprio pau liberando Zoro para segurá-lo pela cintura, Law masturbava-se sozinho agora. Zoro também não podia esperar mais, ele se moveu mais rápido, fez Law se curvar um pouco mais sobre Sanji e o loiro entendeu e arregaçou o traseiro do cirurgião até o limite, o tesão e erotismo da cena eram insuportáveis.  
  


Zoro enfiou o pau mais fundo dentro de Law, Sanji encaixou também, então eles se moveram em conjunto por alguns longos e enlouquecedores segundos, até que Law foi o primeiro a gritar, o esperma fluía do membro dele escorrendo para a barriga pálida de Sanji, Zoro foi o segundo, num urro de prazer ele se derramou dentro de Law, e Sanji então finalmente gozou, sentindo o interior onde fodia delirantemente se encher de líquido quente e espesso, ele continuou movendo-se dentro de Law, Zoro saiu e deitou ao lado de Sanji, com as pernas esticadas em direção ao chão, Law saiu de cima do loiro e deitou do lado oposto.  
  


Eles ficaram assim alguns minutos, até que Law rompeu o silêncio.

— Já vi vocês lutando juntos, mas isso aqui... isso foi fantástico. Vocês dois juntos são imbatíveis. Definitivamente.

Zoro olhou para ele de canto de olho, se levantando e pegando uma toalha que Sanji havia trazido.  
  


— Não viu nada ainda, garanto que podemos fazer muito melhor que isso.

Sanji se levantou e caminhou absolutamente nu até o outro lado do bar, apanhando uma garrafa de água ele jogou para Zoro, Law deitado no sofá apenas os observava.

Zoro molhou a toalha com a água que Sanji lhe dera, e começou a se limpar, em seguida voltou para perto de Law, molhou a outra ponta da toalha e começou a limpar o cirurgião.

Sanji pegou bebidas em um frigobar. Ele serviu três copos de algo forte, e entregou a cada um deles, acendendo um cigarro ele sentou. Zoro tomou a bebida de uma golada só, e se aproximou de Sanji, começando a limpar ele, Sanji uivou com a toalha fria em contato com seu pau que estava semiereto e sensível. Sanji desprezou o cigarro e deu uma golada na bebida, então Zoro o surpreendeu, beijando-o apaixonadamente, era um beijo íntimo e carinhoso que Sanji não estava preparado para receber, ele rodou os braços nas costas do moreno e afundou a língua na boca dele.  
  


Law tomava sua bebida lentamente, apreciando o momento particular dos dois, mas quando o beijo começou a crescer, ele resolveu se juntar a eles, ficando de joelhos no sofá, e trocando de lugar com Zoro, começou a beijar Sanji de forma indecente. Zoro por sua vez, acabou gostando de ver os dois se beijando vorazmente, Sanji liderava o beijo de forma natural e Law se entregava de um jeito que Zoro não esperava.  
  


Então Law deitou Sanji no sofá, e começou a roçar o pênis visivelmente ereto na entrada do loiro, Zoro se aproximou se posicionou sobre a cabeça de Sanji, ele se abaixou e começou a chupar o pênis que também já estava duro outra vez, Law assumiu a boca de Sanji, enquanto enfiava o pau dentro dele de uma vez, o loiro começou a ficar incoerente, gemendo enquanto era chupado por Zoro e fodido por Law, os golpes do shishibukai eram rápidos e curtos, e o quadril de Sanji ia direto contra os lábios quentes de Zoro, os movimentos estavam totalmente sincronizados.  
  


Sanji achou que ia gozar mais rápido do que imaginava, mas Zoro abandonou o ato de chupar seu pênis e estava beijando Law na boca, as línguas dos dois se tocavam e Sanji embaixo deles assistia, repentinamente, Law abandonou Sanji e girou para ficar de frente a Zoro, o cirurgião apertou a bunda de Zoro e o girou, com a mão cheia de óleo lambuzou o traseiro do espadachim.

— No North Blue gostamos dos nossos parceiros quentes e altivos, como você. — Law sussurrou no ouvido de Zoro.  
  


Sanji ficou de pé na mesma hora, e se meteu entre os dois, interrompendo a brincadeira.

Law o olhou divertido, Zoro tinha uma sobrancelha erguida desafiador.

— Eu falei antes, shishibukai de merda. Não vai foder ele.

Law girou os olhos, Zoro tinha um sorriso torto e Sanji bufou para ele.

— E ele pode me foder? — Law perguntou.

Sanji deu de ombros.

— Se ele quiser.

Zoro pegou o óleo e olhou Sanji.

— Então você vai me mostrar do que é capaz, Cook.

Sanji foi empurrado para o sofá outra vez, Zoro derrubou o óleo nele, lambuzando o pau e as coxas do loiro no processo. Ele sentou de costas para Sanji e puxou Law para si.  
  


O cirurgião adorou a sensação, decididamente estavam repetindo a primeira parte da brincadeira, nesta posição ele conseguia beijar Zoro, ser fodido por ele e beber dos seus gemidos guturais enquanto Sanji fodia tudo embaixo deles.  
  


Sanji ficou satisfeito por estar dentro de Zoro outra vez, queria gozar agora mais do que nunca, ele beijou o pescoço moreno do espadachim e cheirou o sexo na pele deliciosa dele, Law o encarou grudado aos lábios de Zoro.

— Ele é muito quente e você é muito egoísta, Kuroashi-ya. — Law pontuou divertido, e Sanji estava feliz por não ter entregue Zoro completamente.

— Pois é. Você também é do North Blue, sabe que precisamos de emoções quentes.  
  


Zoro não estava entendendo nada, e nem queria, ele não ia durar nada com Law o montando como um louco outra vez, e Sanji o penetrando ávido, mostrando para Law que estava no controle, Sanji mordeu seu ombro, e Zoro gemeu alto.  
  


Law fez mais alguns movimentos e gozou longamente, o esperma um pouco mais escasso agora, era uma linha perolada deslizando de sua mão. Ele a ergueu na frente do rosto de Zoro, que não interrompera o coito, e instintivamente o espadachim lambeu, os dois trocaram um beijo com os lábios melados de esperma.  
  


— Puta que pariu, vocês ficam quentes pra caralho com toda essa porra na boca! — Sanji disparou e acelerou os movimentos dentro de Zoro.

Law continuou em cima deles sem atrapalhar, Sanji de alguma forma tinha mais força agora e ditava em um coito excepcional, o corpo de Zoro ondulava de prazer, o espadachim gemia rouco e o som dos corpos se chocando era delirante.  
  


Zoro sentiu que ia gozar, o pênis sendo aperta dentro de Law e Sanji enfiando cada vez mais fundo no traseiro dele, o loiro tocou um local dentro de Zoro que o fez gritar de prazer, o orgasmo o assaltou repentinamente e sem aviso.  
  


Sanji sentiu tocar a próstata de Zoro, afastou as nádegas metendo ainda mais fundo, ele estocou com força, finalmente gozando como nunca, os espasmos do próprio corpo faziam Zoro ondular em cima dele, Law observava os dois, ainda não queria deixar seu posto — sentado em Zoro — , mas a contragosto se afastou para permitir que Zoro respirasse, esperma escorreu pelas suas coxas assim que o membro de Zoro escorregou para fora.

Sanji parou os movimentos lentamente, ofegante e trêmulo ele abraçou Zoro sem pensar, se levantou e inverteu as posições, pressionando o espadachim contra a superfície do sofá e o beijando com ternura e força descabida.  
  


Law observou os dois pela milionésima vez naquela noite.

— Definitivamente essa aliança valeu _muito _a pena.

**Author's Note:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Bem, o que acontecerá aqui? A fic é claramente um triângulo carnal/amoroso/implicante... Não quero dar muitos spoilers, mas espero que todos se divirtam acompanhando!
> 
> Os capítulos terão em torno de 1000 palavras, e o último será postado até o dia 16 de novembro, talvez antes, pois este é o prazo do Desafio que estou atendendo. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos serão, mas já tenho 3 prontos, dependerá da resposta que eu obtiver, do retorno, dos comentários, das ideias... pois é, vocês podem enviar ideias, pedidos, o que quiserem... a fic será bem... "aberta", digamos ^^ kkkk 
> 
> Me deixem saber o que acham nos comentários!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
